guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Pelayo des Asturies
. . . . . Pelayo des Asturies . . . . thumb|260px|Pelayo.thumb||260px|Les derniers rois wisigoths : Egica, Witiza, Rodrigo.thumb|260px|La conquête de l'Espagne par les armées arabes au début du VIIIe siècle.thumb|260px|Bataille de Covadonga (722).thumb|260px|La Croix de la Victoria, appelée aussi de Pelayo.thumb|262px|Pont romain à Cangas de Onís.thumb|260px|Le Roi Pelayo. Don Pelayo, premier roi des Asturies, Pélage, Pelagius, surnommé Belay el-Rumi par les musulmans''Memorias de la Real Academia de la Historia'', Volume 9, Kraus Reprint, 1969. p.42. et le Conquérant par les chrétiens est né vers 685/690, dans le royaume de Tolède, et décédé à Cangas de Onis, dans les Asturies, en 737. Sa tombe est dans l'église de Santa Cruz de Cangas de Onis[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/ASTURIAS,%20LEON.htm#FavilaDuqueCantabria KINGS of ASTURIES 718-914 (Foundation Medieval Genealogy)], puis dans la grotte de Covadonga. Pelayo est le fils du Duc de Cantabrie, Favila, lui-même fils du Duc Theodefredo de Cordoue, selon Europäische StammtafelnEuropäische Stammtafeln II 48.. La Chronicon Albeldense (883) affirme que Pelayo est nepos Ruderici regis Toletani. La Crónica de Alfonso III (887) nous dit que Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711) est roi wisigoth de Tolède (710/711) et le fils du Duc Theodefredo de Cordoue. Favila est donc le frère, ou plutôt le demi-frère du dernier roi wisigoth''La gran aventura del reino de Asturias: Así comenzó la Reconquista'', José Javier Esparza, La Esfera de los Libros, 2009. p.43. . Pelayo n'est pas pendant sa jeunesse Protospathaire (premier porte-épée) de Wittiza, comme le disent les Memorias de los Reynos Catholicos, historia genealógica de la casa real de Castilla y de LeónMemorias de los Reynos Catholicos, historia genealógica de la casa real de Castilla y de León, Henrique FLOREZ, Vda. de Marín, 1790. p.33., roi wisigoth d'Hispanie et de Septimanie, de 702 à 710. Il accompagne très certainement Wittiza, fils du roi Égica (687-702), quand il est nommé Dux provinciae de Galice, au plus tard en 698Sanchez-Albornoz, El Senatus visigodo. Don Rodrigo, rey legitimo de Espana, dans : Origines de la nacion espanola. Estudios criticos sobre la historia del reino de Asturias, I, Oviedo, 1972 (Instituto de Estudios Asturianos), p.191-269. . Durant le règne de son père, Wittiza siège principalement à Tuy, en Galice, dans l'ancien royaume des Suèves. Comme son père est assassiné par Wittiza, en 701, selon la Chronicon Albeldense (883), Pelayo doit fuir Tolède quand commence le Vitizane Rege, en 702. Il se réfugie dans les Asturies, puis quand le danger grandit il part en pèlerinage à Jérusalem et y séjourne jusqu'à la mort de Wittiza, en 710''La gran aventura del reino de Asturias: Así comenzó la Reconquista'', José Javier Esparza, La Esfera de los Libros, 2009. p.44. . Son oncle en fait son Protospathaire (capitaine de sa garde). La Crónica de Alfonso III (887) confirme qu'il se réfugie à nouveau dans les Asturies après la défaite de Guadalete (711) opprimés par la domination des Ismaélites. Pelayo trouve refuge dans la forteresse La Peña. Néanmoins il prend contact avec le préfet musulman de Gijón, Munuza, qui l'envoie comme négociateur à Cordoue''Chronicle of Alfonso III'', 8, p. 166.. Le gouverneur Munuza le fait emprisonner par les Maures. En 717, il s'échappe de captivité et retourne dans les Asturies. Là il apprend que sa sœur doit se marier avec Munuza. Pelayo se fâche et est roi et levé sur son bouclier à la manière des Wisigoths. C'est le premier monarque du Royaume des Asturies. Il capture un traître, le trop célèbre episcopus OppaChronicon Albeldense 50, Patrologia Latina Vol. 129, col. 1136C. . Il est élu en 718 comme roi d'une petite région autour des Picos de Europa. La Crónica de Alfonso III (887) enregistre une victoire de ses partisans contre les musulmans. La Reconquista commence avec en 722 la Bataille de Covadonga. Le Akhbar Madjmu'a, recueil de récits historiques (XIe siècle) prétend qu'Uqba ibn al-Hachchach al-Saluli, seizième wali de Al-Andalus (734-741), conquiert Narbonne et la Galice, Álava et Pampelune, à l'exception de la sierra, en la cual se había refugiado con 300 hombres un rey llamado Belay, que les musulmans vont constamment harceler jusqu'à ce que leur nombre soit réduit à 30 hombres, que no tenian 10 mujeresAjbar Machmua, p. 38.. Pelayo et ses guerriers affrontent sans cesse les Sarrasins : Sur la Deva, rivière de Guipuzcoa, Pelayo remporte sa première sur les Arabes en 719''Dictionnaire des grandes batailles dans le monde européen'', Claude Merle, Flammarion.. Été 722 : Pelayo défait les forces maures de Cordoue à la Bataille de Covadonga. De là il poursuit les Maures jusqu'au León. 723 : il bat les Maures à Cangas de Tineo (Cangas de Onís). 723 : il inflige une nouvelle défaite aux Maures à Cangas de Tineo (appelés la bataille de Canicas, Cangas en latin) Fin 723 : il vainc les Maures à León. 724 : à Cangas de Tieno, il est assiégé par Abenramin, gouverneur de Tolède, avec une armée de 12.000 fantassins et 800 cavaliers. La première capitale du royaume est Cangas de Onis. La Cronica Sebastiani rapporte que Pélage ... cum uxore sua Gaudiosa regina est enterré à Cangas de Onis, dans la ecclesia Sanctæ Eulaliæ de Velapnio. La Chronicon Compostellani dit que Pélage n'a régné que cinq ans sur les Asturies, ce que contredisent les autres chroniques. Selon un vieux chroniqueur : : Le gland semé par Pelayo devint un chêne, et ce chêne fut la monarchie espagnole Histoire d'Espagne depuis les premiers temps historiques jusqu'à la mort de Ferdinand VII, Volume 2, Eugène François Achille Rosseeuw Saint-Hilaire, F.G. Levrault 1837. p.41.. Le Simposio de Covadonga, en 2001, a une nouvelle vision des débuts de la Reconquista : : La bataille de Covadonga n'est pas le fait d'un peuple astur nouveau, par opposition aux anciens dominateurs wisigoths, mais bien comme l'affirme les chroniques asturiennes celles de nobles wisigoths et que la résistance de Pelayo doit se concevoir comme une actuation propre à un ancien domaine de l'ancien royaume de Tolède''J. Montenegro et A Del Castillo, ''Pelayo y Covadonga: una revisión historiográfica, en La época de la monarquía asturiana (Simposio de Covadonga 2001), Oviedo, 2002.. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|Avec le Roi Pelayo commence la Reconquista de l'Espagne sur les Maures. * * * * * * * * SA FAMILLE . Ascendants et descendants . thumb|260px|Le roi Chindasvinto.thumb|260px|Généalogie des premiers rois d'Espagne''La Genealogía de Los Reyes de España'', Vicente Salas Merino, Editorial Visión Libros. .[[Fichier:Apa.png|thumb|260px|Pelagio, selon une enluminure de Genealogia dos Reis de Portugal (1530 - 1534).]] ¤ Chindaswinth (563-653), Roi x 625 Reciberga de Tolède (610-647) ¤¤ Galvinda, comtesse de Cantabrie x Ardabast, noble byzantin, exilé en Espagne ¤¤¤ Ervige (642-687), Roi ¤¤ Recesvinto (630 - 672), Roi ¤¤ Theodefredo de Cordoue (645-703/709), Dux provinciae x (2) 687 Rekilona de Cordoue ¤¤¤ Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711), Roi, oncle de Pelayo''La gran aventura del reino de Asturias: Así comenzó la Reconquista'', José Javier Esparza, La Esfera de los Libros, 2009. p.43.. ¤¤ Theodefredo de Cordoue (645-703/709), Dux provinciae x (1) concubine ¤¤¤ [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Favila_(duque) Favila 'Dux provinciae'' de Cantabrie (665-701)], de lui vient la dynastie royale des Asturies x Fafila de Liébana''The eve of Spain: myths of origins in the history of Christian, Muslim, and Jewish conflict, Patricia E. Grieve, JHU Press, 2009.La noblesse du Midi carolingien: études sur quelques grandes familles d'Acquitaine et du Languedoc du IXe au XIe siècle, Toulousain, Périgord, Limousin, Poitou, Auvergne, Volume 5 de Occasional publications of the Oxford Unit for Prosopographical Research, Volume 5 de Prosopographica et genealogica, Christian Settipani, Occasional Publications UPR, 2004. p.127.. ¤¤¤¤ Adosinda des Asturies ¤¤¤¤ Munuza (6??-722) ¤¤¤¤ Pelayo des Asturies (685-737) x 715, à Tolède, Gaudiosa Ferrandez de Galicia ¤¤¤¤¤ Favila II (716-739) x Froliuba ¤¤¤¤¤ Ermisenda. Reina consorte de Asturias x 735 Alfonso I de Asturias (693-757) ¤¤¤¤¤¤ Fruela des Asturies (735-768) ¤¤¤¤¤¤ Vimarano (736-765) ¤¤¤¤¤¤ Adosinda * * * * * Pelagium filium... semine royal . thumb|260px|Descendance du grand-père maternel, le comte goth Agila.thumb|260px|Fávila, Duc de Cantábria.thumb|262px|Légendes autour du Roi Pelayo. Pélagie (vers 390 - ) est une princesse wisigothe, fille d'Alaric Ier, femme du comte Boniface puis du Généralissime de l'Empire Romain, Aetius, nous rappelle Christian Settipani''La noblesse du Midi carolingien: études sur quelques grandes familles d'Acquitaine et du Languedoc du IXe au XIe siècle, Toulousain, Périgord, Limousin, Poitou, Auvergne'', Volume 5 de Occasional publications of the Oxford Unit for Prosopographical Research, Volume 5 de Prosopographica et genealogica, Christian Settipani, Occasional Publications UPR, 2004. p.127.. Il ajoute que Pelayo et son gendre Alfonso ne sont pas des chefs locaux, mais des représentants de l'aristocatie hispano-gothique et il cite Bonnaz qui dit qu'une ascendance royale est tout à fait envisageableY. Bonnaz, Chroniques Asturiennes (fin IXe siècle), 1987 (L. Vones). p.142. . Pourtant pour des légendes datant du XXe siècle se répandent en notre début de siècle. Pelayo est dit soit d'origines soit cantabres, soit hispano-romaines. Ces soi-disant historiens se fient à Al Maqqari (1591 - 1632), l'équivalent de nos hagiographes, vivant au XVIIe siècle. Il sait - parait-il - que Pelayo est d'origine asturienne, et le premier d'entre eux. Comme pour la Bataille de Poitiers (732) ce propagandiste décrit la Bataille de Covadonga comme une embuscade, une escarmouche contre le Djihad. Ses soi-disant historiens se réjouissent que Al Maqqari Ibn Khaldoun compare Pelayo l'asturien, à un âne sauvage. Il s'agit là d'écrits haineux rédigés à une époque complètement différente de 722 (huit siècles plus tard), en Egypte. Al Maqqari (1591 - 1632) ne comprend rien à l'aristocratie gothe et peste contre un ennemi du Djihad. Les plumitifs qui pensent que son surnom, el-Rumi, le romain, correspond à des origines romaines sont des ignares. Pour les Sarrasins les roumis désignent tous les Européens et même des séfarades ont comme patronyme Roumi. Selon la Foundation for Medieval Genealogy il n'existe pas de royaume dans les monts cantabriques à cette époque. D'excellentes sources chrétiennes et musulmanes prouvent que Pelayo est un noble wisigoth, fils du duc Favila de Cantabrie (665 - 701), Bayala ibn FafalaLa noblesse du Midi carolingien: études sur quelques grandes familles d'Acquitaine et du Languedoc du IXe au XIe siècle, Toulousain, Périgord, Limousin, Poitou, Auvergne, Volume 5 de Occasional publications of the Oxford Unit for Prosopographical Research, Volume 5 de Prosopographica et genealogica, Christian Settipani, Occasional Publications UPR, 2004. p.127.. Sa mère, Fafila de Liébana, est de Liébana, dans les Asturies, mais son père le comte Aquilo ou Agilo est d'origines gothes''La noblesse du Midi carolingien: études sur quelques grandes familles d'Aquitaine et du Languedoc du IXe au XIe siècle, Toulousain, Périgord, Limousin, Poitou, Auvergne'', Volume 5 de Occasional publications of the Oxford Unit for Prosopographical Research, Volume 5 de Prosopographica et genealogica, Christian Settipani, Occasional Publications UPR, 2004. p.127. . Ibn Jaldun, citant Ibn Hayyan, signale lui-aussi les origines gothes de Pelayo''El condado de Castilla, 711-1038: la historia frente a la la leyenda'', Volume 1, Gonzalo Martínez Díez, Estudios de historia, Marcial Pons Historia, 2005. p.62.. Une légende raconte que Chindaswinth (563 - 653) à 85 ans se remarie, en 648, avec une jeune fille âgée de 16 ans. Ce texte lui donne deux fils : * Theodefredo, Duc de Cordoue, père du dernier roi wisigoth de Tolède, Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711) * Favila de CantabrieThe Ruby Cross: And the Legendary Battle of Covadonga, Giovanni Dalla-Valle, AuthorHouse, 2011. p.414. . * * * * * Les ancêtres de Gaudiosa . thumb|260px|Ancêtres de Gaudiosa.[[Fichier:Apa1.png|thumb|260px|Gaudiosa des Astúrias, enluminure de la Genealogia dos Reis de Portugal (1530 - 1534).]] Nous savons que non seulement les ancêtres de Pelayo sont des Goths, mais il en est de même pour ceux de sa femme, en rien Hispano-Romaine. Selon la Foundation for Medieval Genealogy : : La Cronica Sebastiani rapporte que Pélage ... "cum uxore sua Gaudiosa regina"... Son origine est inconnue, mais son nom l'indique un fond de famille romaine. Gaudiosa peut se traduire par joyeuse, en latin, mais beaucoup d'aristocrates wisigoths ont des prénoms latins. Nous connaissons les origines de son épouse, Gaudiosa Fernandez de Galicia. Elle est l'arrière-petite-fille de Ofilon de Tolède''Inquisition d'Espagne'', Volume 14 de Iberica collection, Université de Paris IV-Paris-Sorbonne, Annie Molinié-Bertrand, Jean-Paul Duviols, Presses Paris Sorbonne, 2003. p.35.. Ofilon est le fils du roi wisigoth AthanagildeYudu, p.245. et donc le beau-frère du roi mérovingien Sigebert, et de Chilpéric, autre roi mérovingien, mais de Neustrie. Ofilon est aussi l'oncle de San Ildefonso de Toledo et, le beau-frère de Eugenius de Tolède (605 - 657), écrivain et poète espagnol de l'époque des Wisigoths, autre Père de l'Église. Gaudiosa Ferrandez de Galicia se marie, en 715, à Tolède avec Pelayo. Elle est la fille de Thrasamund Ferrandez, Seigneur de Saavedra, comte du Trésor en Galice et fondateur du château de Eriz (Lugo). Il est mort à la bataille de Guadalete (711)Sucesión real de España: vidas y hechos, Jose ALVAREZ DE LA FUENTE, Martin, 1773. p.11.. Parmi ses ancêtres Nicolao, comte-gouverneur, est un sage et courageux conseiller du Roi Chindaswinth (563-653) qui semble d'origines hispano-romaines. Mais même la femme de cet ancêtre lointain de l'épouse de Pelayo est la fille d'Athanagilde, donc de sang royal goth et vandale. On retrouve dans la généalogie de Pelayo et celle de Gaudiosa beaucoup d'ancêtres communs. Contrairement à d'autres familles royales les Balthes ont tendance à se marier entre cousins. Gaudiosa et Pelayo, du fait de leur fille Ermesinda, sont les ancêtres de la plupart des familles royales actuelles et de beaucoup d'Européens nobles ou roturiers. * * * * * thumb|600px|center|Les premiers princes de la dynastie royale. * * * * * * * * SA JEUNESSE . De sa naissance à la mort de son père (707) . thumb|260px|''Palatium Regis'' des rois wisigoths, à Tolède.thumb|262px|La cour royale à Tolède.thumb|260px|Favila et sa femme Fafila.thumb|260px|Le roi Wittiza reçoit un légat du Pape.thumb|260px|Après l'assassinat de son père (701) Pelayo se réfugie dans les Asturies. Selon la Chronicon Albeldense (883) Favila est dux wisigoth et père de Don Pelayo. Des recherches récentes renforcent l'hypothèse que Favila est fait, selon plusieurs documents de cette province, dux Asturiensis. Il est mentionné au VIIIe siècle notamment dans le Ordo querimonie o el Ravenate''del Castillo Álvarez, Arcadio - Montenegro Valentín, Julia: ''Don Pelayo y los orígenes de la Reconquista, en Revista Española de Historia, vol. 52, Nº 180, 1992, pp. 5-32. Menéndez Bueyes, Luis Ramón: Reflexiones críticas sobre el origen del reino de Asturias, Salamanca (España), 2001.Benito Ruano, E.: Historia de Asturias, vol IV, Salinas, 1979.. C'est l'un des huit Duces provinciae de la Curia Regia ou Palatium Regis des rois wisigoths''El condado de Castilla, 711-1038: la historia frente a la la leyenda'', Volume 1, Gonzalo Martínez Díez, Estudios de historia, Marcial Pons Historia, 2005. p.62.. San Valerio de Bierzo écrit, dans cette seconde moitié du VIIe siècle, qu'il est originaire de la province Asturiensis, pays où poussent des mauvaises herbes, rude et escarpée. Fils d'un dux Asturiensis, et descendant de nobles wisigoths bien intégrés aux populations locale, sans oublier les anciens clients de son père, Pelagius va se réfugier après l'assassinat de son père, et la défaite du Guadalete, dans les Asturies. Dans le testament de Alfonso III des Asturies, nous apprenons que Pelayo hérite de terres à Tiñana (Siero), non loin de Lucus Asturum, une des villes les plus importantes de l'époque romaine et pré-romaine des Asturies. Pendant ce temps, la Rotense Chronicle note que, après son départ de Cordoue, Pelayo se réfugie à Bres (= Piloña) et à Paelontium (= Belonciu)[http://arquehistoria.com/historiasel-origen-de-don-pelayo-nuevos-estudios-530 El origen de Don Pelayo, nuevos estudios]. Cela ne veut en rien dire qu'il est d'origines romaines ou celtes, mais que les Wisigoths ont récupéré les terres et les demeures de colons hispano-romains. Favila accompagne Wittiza en Galice, pendant la vie du roi Égica son père. Il a la charge de capitaine de ses gardes, porte-épée de Wittiza. Wittiza, fils du roi Égica (687-702), est dux de Galice, au plus tard en 698Sanchez-Albornoz, El Senatus visigodo. Don Rodrigo, rey legitimo de España, dans : Origines de la nacion espanola. Estudios criticos sobre la historia del reino de Asturias, I, Oviedo, 1972 (Instituto de Estudios Asturianos), p.191-269.. Durant le règne de son père, Wittiza siège à Tuy, en Galice, dans l'ancien royaume des Suèves. Craignant une conspiration qui l'assassine, et place les descendants de Chindaswinth (563-653) sur le trône, Wittiza élimine deux parents qu'il considère comme des rivaux : Favila, duc de Cantabrie, et son père Theodofred, duc de Córdoba. Wittiza descend d'un autre roi de la famille balthe Wamba''The Ruby Cross: And the Legendary Battle of Covadonga'', Giovanni Dalla-Valle, AuthorHouse, 2011. p.414.. L'autre oncle de Pelayo, le roi RecesvintoLa Orden Calatrava: Religión, Guerra y Negocio, Clio. Crónicas de la Historia, Jesús de las Heras, EDAF, 2008. p.33. est mort en 672. Selon des textes anciensCités dans l'ouvrage d'Henry Bradley, The Story of the Goths, XXXV, p. 357., le père de Roderic et de Favila, le prinde goth de Cordoue Theodefred, est l'une des nombreuses victimes de la tyrannie du cruel Wittiza qui le fait aveugler et jeter dans un donjon à Cordoue, où il meurt. Vittiza s'en prend aussi au duc Favila. Il veut prendre la mère de Pelayo comme concubine. Comme elle et son mari refusent, le roi défonce la tête de Favila avec un gourdin sur les bords de la rivière Órbigo, près de la ville de León. Selon d'autres sources, il l'étrangle de ses propres mains''The Ruby Cross: And the Legendary Battle of Covadonga'', Giovanni Dalla-Valle, AuthorHouse, 2011. p.414.. Le fils de Theodofred, Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711), duc de Bétique, fuie en Italie. Pelayo quitte la charge qu'il a auprès de Wittiza. Il est banni de la ville royale (Tolède). En 704, sa sœur, Teresa, est mariée de force par le roi Wittiza des Wisigoths au comte Sorred Ferrandez. Celui-ci tue le frère de Don Pelayo, Don Leyica. Comme son père est assassiné par Wittiza, en 701, selon la Chronicon Albeldense (883), Pelayo doit fuir Tolède du temps du Vitizane Rege. Il se réfugie dans les Asturies, où il a des amis et des terres''El condado de Castilla, 711-1038: la historia frente a la la leyenda'', Volume 1, Gonzalo Martínez Díez, Estudios de historia, Marcial Pons Historia, 2005. p.62.. Don Pelage cependant, ne se croyant pas en sûreté en Espagne, se résout à la quitter, et, sous prétexte de dévotion, entreprend le pèlerinage de Jérusalem. * * * * * Pèlerinage à Jérusalem . thumb|260px|Plan de Jérusalem au VIe siècle (mosaïque de Madaba). Plus tard, vu le sentiment d'insécurité dans le royaume, il se rend en pèlerinage à Jérusalem. En grand secret, mais non sans s’être muni de l’argent nécessaire, Pelayo entreprend donc le voyage pénitentiel et sacramentel qui, par Marseille, Rhodes et Chypre, le conduit à Jérusalem. Le pèlerinage à Jérusalem prend un air de quête''Pelayo et la fille du marchand : réflexions sur la Crónica sarracina'', Madeleine Pardo, Annexes des Cahiers d'études hispaniques médiévales, Année 2006, Volume 17, lien Numéro 17, lien pp.61-113.La gran aventura del reino de Asturias: Así comenzó la Reconquista, José Javier Esparza, La Esfera de los Libros, 2009. p.43. . Il est accompagné d'un chevalier du nom de Zeballos. Comme en témoigne P. Mariana dans son Historia de España, longtemps après, au XVe siècle, on trouve encore dans le village de Arratia (Vizcaya) les bourdons de pèlerin utilisés par Don Pelayo et ses compagnons durant leur voyage en Terre Sainte[http://www.arbil.org/(31)pely.htm Don Pelayo, el vencedor de Covadonga]. * * * * * Capitaine des gardes de Roderic (710) . thumb|260px|Le roi Roderic.thumb|260px|Egilona, veuve du roi Rodéric, se remarie à un gouverneur maure. Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711), pour venger son père, complote pour renverser le tyran, suscitant une révolte des nobles wisigoths dans le royaume. Il s'empare du roi à Tolède, capitale wisigothe, et le fait exécuter après l'avoir fait aveugler. Puis il monte sur le trône, évinçant les jeunes fils du roi déchu. Pelayo reste à Jérusalem jusqu'à la mort de Witiza et l'intronisation de Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711), son oncle, en 710, qui lui est favorable''La gran aventura del reino de Asturias: Así comenzó la Reconquista'', José Javier Esparza, La Esfera de los Libros, 2009. p.43.. Concernant leur lien de parenté les sources sont nombreuses, nous l'avons déjà vu. La Chronicon Albeldense cite Pelage filius Veremundi, nepos Ruderici regis ToletaniLa La Nomina Regum Catholicorum Legionensium (950) le dit également neveu du roi Rodéric d'Hispanie (688-711)El condado de Castilla, 711-1038: la historia frente a la la leyenda, Volume 1, Gonzalo Martínez Díez, Estudios de historia, Marcial Pons Historia, 2005. p.62.. Pelayo devient le Protospathaire (= premier porte-épée), comte et commandant de la garde du roi. Certains auteurs anciens affirment qu'il devient la deuxième personne du royaumeLe Monde, ou la Description générale de ses quatre parties..., Pierre d'Avity, Cottereau, 1643. p.108.. Une période s’achève. Les princes wisigoths se battent entre eux pour devenir rois. Pelayo combat les assassins de son père, partisans de Wittiza qui vont allier aux musulmans et détruire ainsi l'Espagne wisigothique. Fils d'un Dux provinciae Pelayo est l'un des derniers défenseurs de la monarchie wisigothe encore protoféodale. En effet, le pouvoir wisigoth de Tolède, jusqu'ici centralisé, voit apparaître d'authentiques principautés féodales territoriales au début du VIIIe siècle. L'invasion de 711 empêche le morcellement du royaumeLuis A. García Moreno Histoire Espagne wisigothique, Madrid, 1989.. Il va se battre pour restaurer l'ancien royaume de Tolède en commandant avec majoritairement des Asturiens qui eux rêvent de revenir à un monde d'avant les conquêtes romaine, suève, wisigoth et musulmane. La Reconquista dès le départ est le fait de plusieurs principautés dirigées par des nobles qui y ont leurs racines, comme Teodomiro, García Jiménez de Pamplona (835 - après 885), les Comtes de Pallars, les Comtes d'Urgell, ceux de Barcelone...La Genealogía de Los Reyes de España, Vicente Salas Merino, Editorial Visión Libros., sont d'autres Pelayo moins connus. Il est le premier roi de la Reconquista et ses descendants vont s'imposer car il est l'un des derniers membres de la noblesse de la cour de Tolède. La plupart sont morts à la bataille du Guadalete, assassinés par les Maures ou les partisans de l'archevêque Oppas, ou se sont convertis à l'islam. La bataille du Guadalete, le 19 juillet 711, sur les rives du Guadalete, au sud de la péninsule Ibérique, met fin à l'ordre des Goths tout entier, tel qu'il avait existé à Tolède. * * * * * 711 . thumb|260px|Bataille du Guadalete (711)thumb|260px|La fin d'un monde.thumb|260px|Seigneurs muladíes. Au début de l'année 711 le nouveau roi vient de mater une rébellion des Basques dans le nord. Roderic fonce sur le sud de l'Hispanie pour repousser l'invasion. Fidèle à ses engagements Pelayo combat aux côtés de son roi, lors de la bataille du Guadalete, en juillet 711''La gran aventura del reino de Asturias: Así comenzó la Reconquista'', José Javier Esparza, La Esfera de los Libros, 2009. p.44.. Le roi wisigoth d'Espagne, Roderic, a rassemblé en vain une force pour s'opposer aux envahisseurs musulmans. Pelayo se distingue par son courage et ses prouesses[http://www.arbil.org/(31)pely.htm Don Pelayo, el vencedor de Covadonga]. Cette défaite est due en partie à une trahison des partisans de Wittiza, notamment l'archevêque de Séville Oppas, fils du tyran sanguinaire. La Crónica mozárabe de 754 et les chroniques arabes disent que les traîtres laissent passer les Maures dans les lignes wisigothesCollins, Roger (2005). La España visigoda: 474–711. Crítica.. Rodrigo a l'avantage numérique et de la logistique, donc le sort de la bataille ne peut être lié qu'à une trahisonIsla Frez, Amancio (2010). Ejército, Sociedad y Política en la Península Ibérica Entre Los Siglos VII y XI. CSIC-Dpto. de Publicaciones. p.120. . Rodrigo a eu le tort de ne pas épurer l'armée des Wisigoths nobles clientèle de la famille de Witiza. Une partie des élites sont à l'origine de cette catastrophe finaleIsla Frez, Amancio (2010). Ejército, Sociedad y Política en la Península Ibérica Entre Los Siglos VII y XI. CSIC-Dpto. de Publicaciones. p.121.. Les traîtres pensent que les envahisseurs pour les remercier de leur avoir donné le royaume vont les mettre au pouvoirSayas Abengochea, Juan José; Abad Varela, Manuel (2013). Historia Antigua de la Península Ibérica: Época Tardoimperial y Visigoda II. UNED.. La bataille du Guadalete décime la noblesse guerrière wisigothe, alors que les pertes omeyyades s'élèvent à 3.000 hommes tout au plusDavid Levering Lewis, God's Crucible : Islam and the Making of Europe, 570 – 1215, W.W. Norton & Company,‎ 17 janvier 2008, p. 123-124.. Même dans les régions les plus romanisées, comme l'Andalousie et Tarragone, li n'y a pas vraiment une résistance sérieuse aux Maures. L'effondrement du royaume wisigoth se traduit par le conversion de membres de l'aristocratie wisigothe à l'islam. Le cas des Banu Qasi est typique. Ces muladies acceptent la nouvelle règle des Omeyyades, et en échange ils restent au pouvoir. Le wali (= gouverneur) Abd al-Aziz ibn Musa bin Nusair se marie à Egilona, dernière reine de l'Espagne wisigothe, veuve du roi Roderic. Les familles des partisans de Roderic sont éliminées. Les hommes sont tués ou castrés. Les femmes et les adolescents violés. Avec leurs enfants, les survivants sont envoyées en esclavageMozarabs in Medieval and Early Modern Spain: Identities and Influences, Richard Hitchcock, Ashgate Publishing, Ltd., 2008. p.22. . Les Arabes sont désormais maîtres de la presque totalité de l'Espagne. S'agit-il cette fois-ci de la Fin du monde ?L'Apocalypse en Espagne (VII-VIII siècles), Bertrand Fauvarque, Mélanges de la Casa de Velázquez, Année 1996, Volume 32, Numéro 32-1. pp. 217-236. . * * * * * 712 . thumb|260px|''Arca Santa''.thumb|260px|Prisonniers des barbaresques emmenés en esclavage dans un port de l'Ifrîqiya.thumb|260px|Monte Monsacro. Après la bataille, Pelayo se réfugie à Tolède et assiste la décadence de la ville jusqu'en 712. L'évêque Urbano de Tolède voyant que les Maures approchent de la ville, veut protéger les saintes reliques qui y sont conservées dans la ville. La légende sur les origines de l'Arche sainte parle d'un vieux coffre en bois de cèdre, contenant à Jérusalem, les reliques de Jésus et Marie. Le coffre se retrouve en Afrique avant d'être exposée à Tolède, avec d'autres reliques venant de saint Ildefonse. Il y aussi des objets précieux, le trésor de Tolède. En 712, l'arche sainte c'est un coffre en chêne, qui remplace l'ancienRaquel Alonso Alvarez, El obispo Pelayo de Oviedo (1101-1153): historiador y promotor de códices iluminados, Semata. Ciencias Sociais e Humanidades, 2010, vol. 22, p. 347.. La prise de la ville de Tolède, en 712, ne pose aucune difficulté, puisque la plupart de la population a fuiPorres Martin-Cleto, Historia de Tulaytula (711-1085). Toledo: 1985, Pages. 11-14. . Ascario, noble wisigoth de Morcin (Asturies), et certains de ses hommes, Don Pelayo, l'évêque Urbain, avec quelques évêques et des prêtres, plusieurs chevaliers, repoussés par les armées musulmanes qui avancent à marches forcées, tentent de résister à Tolède. Mais ils ont bientôt la conviction qu'il est impossible d'arrêter cette invasion. Ils prennent à la hâte les reliques de Jérusalem, les livres bibliques, des ornements sacrés, ainsi que les œuvres immortelles des saints Isidore, Oldefonso et Juliano, et partent dans les montagnes de Asturies, où ils pensent pouvoir mieux résister. L'archevêque de Séville, Oppas, conclut un accord avec les conquérantsSayas Abengochea, Juan José; Abad Varela, Manuel (2013). Historia Antigua de la Península Ibérica: Época Tardoimperial y Visigoda II. Editorial UNED. p.419., mais est expulsé de Tolède par l'aristocratie de la ville, ce qui montre le manque de soutien des partisans de WittizaGarcía Moreno, Luis A. (2013). Teudemiro de Orihuela y la invasión islámica. En Beatriz Arízaga Bolumburu. Mundos medievales: espacios, sociedades y poder : homenaje al Profesor José Ángel García de Cortázar y Ruiz de Aguirre. Universidad de Cantabria. p. 542.. Lorsque les troupes arabes entrent dans l'ancienne capitale du royaume, archevêque de Séville Oppas fait exécuter par les Arabes et ses partisans les nobles qui l'ont expulsé de la villeCollins, Roger (1989). The Arab Conquest of Spain, 710–797 (en inglés). Oxford University Press, p.30.. Leurs familles sont envoyées en esclavage. Parmi les nobles et riches citoyens de Tolède, qui accompagnent le convoi de l'évêque Urbain dans son repli vers le nord de la péninsule, on trouve Don Pelayo. Ils ont comme guides et gardes de l'Arche sainte et autres reliques, des soldats de Morcin. Après une longue et risquée expédition l'Arche sainte est déposée dans les Grottes de Monsacro, à Morcin. Monsacro est donc la première Chambre sainte des reliques. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|Mariano Barbasán - Bataille du Guadalete (711). * * * * * * * * ROI DES ASTURIES (717 - 737) . Le refuge asturien (712) . thumb|258px|Les nobles asturiens pensent garder malgré l'occupant leurs privilèges, notamment la chasse.thumb||260px|Guerriers musulmans durant la conquête de l'Espagne.thumb||260px|Dirham d'al-Andalus (711-756). Les premiers raids arabes dans le nord commencent entre 712 et 714. Pelayo apporte les reliques de Tolède, le trésor des Wisigoths. Il est venu avec son épouse et sa famille qui sont de Tolède''Sucesión real de España: vidas y hechos'', Jose ALVAREZ DE LA FUENTE, Martin, 1773. p.11.. Pelayo arrive en 712 dans les Asturies. A Gijón. Le gouverneur de la moitié nord de la péninsule est un berbère, nommé Ben Otman Neza, Munuza (6?? - 722). La chronique de Alfonso III dit que les dirigeants arabes placent dans toutes les provinces, Per omnes provincias Spanie prefectos posuerunt. Les terres conquises dépendent de l'Ifrîqiya et sont divisées en circonscriptions administratives (qûra) fondées sur d'anciens modèles wisigothiques. Munuza est une sorte de Gauleiter chargé de la Provinciae Asturiensis. Les familles dominantes du reste des villes de la région collaborent avec les envahisseurs, parmi eux certainement la famille de Pelayo et la clientèle de son père. Même Pelayo recouvre pendant un temps l'impôt''La Orden Calatrava: Religión, Guerra y Negocio'', Clio. Crónicas de la Historia, Jesús de las Heras, EDAF, 2008. p.33. . Néanmoins dès cette époque les réfugiés chrétiens sont de plus en plus nombreux Historia de España antigua y media, Luis Suárez Fernández, Volume 23 de Manuales universitarios Rialp, Ediciones Rialp, 1976. p.143. et la colère gronde. D'après d'anciennes chroniques musulmanes, en 714, Musa ben Nusayr prend et pille une deuxième fois Amaya, capitale du duché de Cantabrie, ce qui oblige le duc Pierre de Cantabrie et les siens à se réfugier au-delà de la cordillère. Pour avoir le champ libre, l'ex-compagnon de Tariq, gouverneur dans la ville de Gijón, Munuza, envoie les familles les plus importantes de l'aristocratie asturienne, dont Pelayo, en otages pour assurer la paix aux occupants, à Cordoue. D'autres sources affirment sans preuve qu'il est son ambassadeur. Ce n'est pas avant 716, car Cordoue n'est choisie par le wâlî al-Hurr pour être la capitale et le centre administratif d'al-Andalus, qu'en 716, à la place de Séville''Historia de España antigua y media'', Luis Suárez Fernández, Volume 23 de Manuales universitarios Rialp, Ediciones Rialp, 1976. p.143.. Munuza (6??-722) compte sur cet éloignement du comte prévenir des troubles dans les Asturies et se débarrasser du frère gênant de la femme qu'il veut épouser, Aldosinda, sœur de Pelayo''Conquerors and Chroniclers of Early Medieval Spain'', Volume 9 de Liverpool University Press - Translated Texts for Historians, Kenneth Baxter Wolf, Liverpool University Press, 1999. p.166.. Le gouverneur maure veut cette jeune fille wisigothe, car c'est une jolie femme de type très indo-européen, mais aussi la fille de [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Favila_(duque) Favila Dux provinciae de Cantabrie (665-701)], la dernière autorité légitime dans les Asturies. Se voyant prisonnier des Maures, et en rien ambassadeur, Pelayo fuit de Cordoue au printemps 717 et retourne, avec d'autres évadés, dans ses montagnes''Historia de España antigua y media'', Luis Suárez Fernández, Volume 23 de Manuales universitarios Rialp, Ediciones Rialp, 1976. p.143.. * * * * * Sa révolte (717) . thumb|260px|La grande aventure du royaume des Asturies. La Chronique d'Alphonse III enregistre le mariage de Munuza (6?? - 722) dans la ville de Gijón et de la sœur du roi Pelayo. Cette Aldosinda est venue dans les Asturies avec son frère. Selon la Chronique d'Alphonse III, le musulman profite de l'absence de Pelayo[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/ASTURIAS,%20LEON.htm#FavilaDuqueCantabria KINGS of ASTURIES 718-914 (Foundation Medieval Genealogy)] , déporté à Cordoue, pour se marier. A son retour, Pelayo apprend le mariage forcé de sa sœur. Aldosinda a essayé d'éviter la mort à son fiancé chrétien, Alonso, emprisonné sur ordre de Munuza. Pelayo veut alors tuer sa sœur pour laver son honneur, souillé par la rupture de ses fiançailles avec Alonso et une union avec un ennemi africain et d'une autre religion. Elle lui répond qu'Alonso est mort et meurt en s'empoisonnant dans les bras de Pelayo. Les agissements de Munuza et la colère de Pelayo, qui en résulte, sont en partie à l'origine de l'insurrection chrétienne. Munuza essaie de le faire arrêter et ses gardes y arrivent presque. Mais Pelayo réussit à échapper à ses poursuivants en franchissant le rio Piloña. Il rejoint les Picos de Europa''Historia de España antigua y media'', Luis Suárez Fernández, Volume 23 de Manuales universitarios Rialp, Ediciones Rialp, 1976. p.143.. * * * * * Son couronnement (718) . thumb|260px|L’armée Omeyyade en Espagne.thumb|260px|Couronnement du roi Don Pelayo des Asturies. Dans les montagnes Pelayo rencontre d'autres insurgés et fugitifs que se rendent à une assemblée secrète. Pelayo à Cangas de Onis, ou Covadonga (?), devant les révoltés, les curieux, et les anciens, reproche aux Asturiens et aux réfugiés leur manque de courage pour défendre leurs terres et leurs familles contre l'envahisseur. Ils ne se montrent pas dignes de leurs glorieux ancêtres. Ils donnent leur argent et leurs femmes à des envahisseurs qui adorent un faux Dieu. L'organisation par les musulmans des territoires récemment conquis, leur unique centre d'intérêt étant l'expansion musulmane, la perception d'impôts et la distribution de toutes les terres aux vainqueurs... font que la révolte reçoit le soutien de presque toute la noblesse wisigothe des monts cantabriques''La Genealogía de Los Reyes de España'', Vicente Salas Merino, Editorial Visión Libros.. Le duc Pierre de Cantabrie combine ses forces à celles de Pelayo pour combattre les envahisseurs musulmans. Faustino de Borbón reprenant les sources musulmanes nous dit que Pelayo combat les Maures dans les Asturies dès le 13 août 717 (début de la 99e année de l'Hégire)Carta ilustrativa sobre la época del reynado de D. Pelayo y batalla de Covadonga : primera que dirige al señor Don Francisco Masdeu, Faustino de Borbón, 1794.. Il cause trop de désagréments au wali Munuza, celui informe l'émir de al-Andalus de la révolte des Roumis. Antonio de Ron nous dit que Don Pelayo est élu Roi et capitaine des guerriers asturiens et wisigoths. Ils le lèvent sur son bouclier comme c'est la coutumeAntonio de Ron, Traduit par Alberto E. Ron, La Casa Ron, Madrid, 1930 Lugo 1932.. La Cronicón de Don Servando, confesseur des rois Don Rodrigo et Don Pelayo, évêque de Orense, date l'événement de 715, mais souvent il se trompe. La date de 718 est de nos jours donnée par tous les historiens''La Genealogía de Los Reyes de España'', Vicente Salas Merino, Editorial Visión Libros.. Et plus tard, Gaudiosa Fernandez de Galicia, sa femme, fille d'un comte trésorier de la Galice est proclamée Reine. Après avoir été proclamé roi de toute l'Espagne, Pelayo commence la Reconquista de son royaume. * * * * * La survie des rebelles des Asturies (718-722) . thumb|260px|Les débuts de la Reconquista.thumb||260px|La bataille de Toulouse (721).thumb|260px|Statue de Don Pelayo à Oviedo. Peu nombreux par rapports aux armées maures, formées d'innombrables guerriers, venus d'une partie de l'Afrique et de l'Asie, pour le Djihad, et surtout pour piller et violer, les Asturiens ne sont pas jugés comme un ennemi prioritaire par leurs ennemis. Pelayo refuse de payer des impôts aux Omeyyades et, après avoir renforcé son armée avec les combattants qui arrivent de partout, il attaque quelques petites garnisons omeyyades stationnées dans la région. Sur la Deva, rivière de Guipuzcoa, Pelayo remporte sa première sur les Arabes en 719''Dictionnaire des grandes batailles dans le monde européen'', Claude Merle, Flammarion.. Il poursuit dans leur fuite les débris de l’armée musulmane, et un rocher, se détachant tout à coup, tombe dans le fleuve Deva, au moment où ils le traversent et les ensevelit tout vivants. Sébastien ajoute que, de son temps, les débordements du fleuve font apparaître dans son lit, comme un gage de la victoire, les os et les dépouilles des vaincus. Pendant ce temps, une armée maure attaque le reste du territoire wisigoth pas encore conquis en Septimanie. Narbonne est prise en 721. L'avance musulmane se poursuit dans le duché d'Aquitain. C'est la bataille de Toulouse, en 721, où les Maures sont battus par le duc Eudes. Les musulmans se replient sur Narbonne et al-Andalus sous le commandement de al-Gafiqi. La soumission des populations hispaniques est tellement grande et l'insurrection de Pelayo juste embryonnaire que la bataille de Toulouse n'affranchit pas la péninsule à jamais du joug des Arabes. La consternation est pourtant profonde dans toutes les populations musulmanes. C'est la première fois, depuis bien des années, qu'elles voient reculer l'étendard de l'islam. Une libération due aux troupes du duc Eudes, secondée par un soulèvement général des populations chrétiennes, n'a pas lieu et ne change pas les destinées de l'Espagne''Histoire d'Espagne depuis les premiers temps historiques jusqu'à la mort de Ferdinand VII'', Volume 2, Eugène François Achille Rosseeuw Saint-Hilaire, F.G. Levrault 1837. p.41.. Malgré cette Bataille de Toulouse (721), le nouveau wâlî d’al-Andalus, Anbasa ibn al-Kalbi Suhaym double les taxes sur les dhimmis chrétiens et confisque des biens juifsCollins, Roger (1989). The Arab Conquest of Spain 710-797. Oxford, UK / Cambridge, USA: Blackwell.. Les juifs d'al-Andalus sont nombreux et très riches. Ils s'insurgent et partent en Syrie en se figurant qu'un nouveau messie les attend. Leurs propriétés sont confisquées au profit du domaine du Calife''L'Art de vérifier les dates depuis l'année 1770 jusqu'à nos jours, formant la continuation l'art de vérifier les dates, Arthus-Bertrand, 1821.. Le wâlî décide de lancer en 722 une expédition punitive contre les Asturies''La Genealogía de Los Reyes de España, Vicente Salas Merino, Editorial Visión Libros. . Il croit que la victoire sera facile, remontera le moral de ses troupes et permettra de percevoir à nouveau les impôts dans les montagnes des Asturies. Cordoue charge le berbère Munuza (6??-722), son préfet pour le nord-ouest de la péninsule, de préparer l’expédition. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|''Macizo'' (= massif) Occidental de Picos de Europa (Cangas de Onis). * * * * * * * * BATAILLE DE COVADONGA (722) . Article détaillé : Bataille de Covadonga * * * * * * * * * APRES LA BATAILLE . thumb||260px|Bataille Poitiers (732).thumb||260px|Attaque du camp d'Abd al-Rahmân. Les Omeyyades, après cette bataille, ne remettent plus vraiment en question l’indépendance des Asturies, minimisant la puissance des forces restantes et l’impact de cette bataille. Néanmoins, ce royaume devient le noyau de départ de la Reconquista, et la bataille elle-même marque son début symbolique. Il convient de noter que les musulmans sont plus intéressés par la conquête de la France, et de l'Europe centrale que par l'éradication de quelques petits royaumes hostiles dans des contrées aux reliefs et aux climats eux-aussi hostiles à des habitants de pays chauds s'entassant dans des plaines littorales. La bataille de Poitiers, dès 732, arrête les armées djihadistes dans leur course vers le centre de l'Europe. A partir de la victoire de Charles Martel les musulmans vont retourner défaite après défaite en Afrique et en Asie, même si les Ottomans vont leur faire reprendre espoir. Après la libération de la région de Gijón de nombreux chrétiens rejoignent l'armée de Pelayo. Cependant, le succès de la révolte de Pelayo ne lui permet pas d'établir sa cour à Gijón, qui a été la ville la plus importante des Asturies au Bas-Empire. Le royaume des Asturies a pour première capitale Cangas de Onis, située dans les contreforts des Picos de Europa. Cet endroit au cœur d'une région montagneuse permet de mieux repousser les raids des troupes musulmanes. Mais une fois que la puissance des armées chrétiennes égalent celles des Maures, des décennies plus tard, le siège royal est déplacé successivement à Pravia par le roi Silo, mari d'Adosinda, petite-fille de Pelayo, puis à Oviedo sous le règne d'Alphonse II. * * * * * Extension territoriale primitive du royaume . thumb|260px|722.thumb|260px|Statue de Pélage le Conquérant à Cangas de Onis.thumb|262px|La région des Asturies vue du ciel. Voici la description que fait Borbon, d'après un texte de el-Lagui, du royaume de Pelayo : : II comprend la province de Galice depuis l'embouchure du Duero, et côtoie l'océan Ténébreux, où le soleil se couche, jusqu'aux Pyrénées, et il ne se trouve pas de musulmans dans ses cités, qui sont Léon, Lujo, Astorga, et Pampelune. La moindre limite qu'on puisse lui assigner, c'est depuis le Duero jusqu'à Pampelune. Cette limite, comme on le voit, est plus étendue que celle de l'ancien duché de Cantabrie, puisqu'elle comprend le versant méridional des monts d'Asturies et de Galice, et la rive droite du Duero ; mais elle est évidemment fort exagérée''Histoire d'Espagne depuis les premiers temps historiques jusqu'à la mort de Ferdinand VII'', Volume 2, Eugène François Achille Rosseeuw Saint-Hilaire, F.G. Levrault 1837. p.102.. Les Arabes appellent indifféremment Djalikia (Galice), ou terre de Boum, tous les pays soumis aux rois des Asturies, c'est-à-dire tout ce qui est situé entre le Duero, la mer et les Pyrénées, jusqu'à la frontière qui sépare la Navarre de l'Aragon. Tout le reste, c'est-à-dire l'Aragon et la Catalogne, est pour eux terre d'Afrank, nom qu'ils ne lui donnent toutefois, suivant Reinaud, du temps de Charlemagne, quand ils se trouent directement en contact avec les Franks. Enfin, ils appellent Français du nord, ou Français de l'autre côté des Pyrénées, les habitants de la Gaule''Histoire d'Espagne depuis les premiers temps historiques jusqu'à la mort de Ferdinand VII'', Volume 2, Eugène François Achille Rosseeuw Saint-Hilaire, F.G. Levrault 1837. p.102.. Au début, il semble que le royaume de Pelayo s'étend des Asturies dits nucléaires, comprenant au moins les territoires centrale et orientale des Asturies présents, selon le récit de la Chronicon Albeldense (883) qui se situe entre Gegione civitate et Covadonga. Ils ont comme successeurs, comme Alfonso Ier des Asturies ou Fruela Ier des Asturies, qui, annexent des entités politiques plus petites (comme les comtés ou Sopuerta Trasmiera), et étendent le domaine du Royaume des Asturies à la Galice et à la Biscaye. * * * * * Mort de Don Pelayo . thumb|260px|Bloc philatélique sur Pelayo.thumb|260px|Chapelle Santa Cruz, édifiée, en 737, par Favila II, pour honorer la mémoire de son père D. Pelayo. Le Roi Don Pelayo est mort à Cangas de Onis, où il vit avec sa cour en 737. Après sa mort, son corps est enterré dans l'église de Santa Eulalia de Abamia, située dans la ville asturienne de Abamia, où repose déjà son épouse, la reine Gaudiosa. Dans cette église est aujourd'hui conservé le tombeau sans les restes du roi, et en face, placé sur le côté de l'épître, qui le cercueil des restes de l'épouse de Don Pelayo. Le chroniqueur Ambrosio de Morales nous dit qu'Alphonse X le Sage, roi de Castille et de León, a fait transférer les restes du roi Don Pelayo et son épouse à la grotte de Covadonga. Dans une cavité naturelle de la grotte sont placées des pierres où se trouvent les restes du roi Pelayo, ceux de sa femme, et de l'infortunée Aldosinda, sœur du roi. La tombe est gravé de l'inscription : : AQVI YACE EL SEÑOR REY DON PELAIO, ELLETO EL AÑO DE 716 QUE EN ESTA MILAGROSA CUEBA COMENZO LA RESTAVRACION DE ESPAÑA BENCIDOS LOS MOROS; FALLECIO AÑO 737 Y ACOMPAÑA SS M/gEr Y ErMANA (= Ici repose le seigneur roi Pelaio, élu en l'année 716 qui en cette miraculeuse grotte a commencé la restauration de l'Espagne en vainquant les Maures. Décédé en l'année 737 ans et accompagné de ses Femme et Sœur.) Néanmoins, de nombreux historiens doutent de ce transfert des restes du roi Don Pelayo et son épouse à Covadonga. La Crónica de Alfonso III (887) nous dit que : : Pelayo n'aurait pas été capable de résister à ce fléau qui avait terrassé l'armée de Roderic s'il n'avait pas été aidé par la main par Dieu ... Est-ce que Pelayo et ses maigres forces pouvait accomplir seuls ce que toute l'armée de Roderic n'avait pas pu faire ?Conquerors and Chroniclers of Early Medieval Spain, Volume 9 de Liverpool University Press - Translated Texts for Historians, Kenneth Baxter Wolf, Liverpool University Press, 1999. p.50.. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|Vue depuis le Picu de Urriellu (Naranjo de Bulnes), Massif Central des Picos de Europa (Asturias). * * * * * * * * MARIAGE ET DESCENDANCE . thumb|260px|Pelayo est pour les Espagnols le descendant des rois wisigoths et l'ancêtre des Rois d'Espagne. Don Pelayo se marie en 715 à Tolède à Gaudiosa Ferrandez de Galicia. De son mariage sont nés deux enfants : * Favila II des Asturies (720-739), lui succède en 737 ; mais loin de marcher sur les traces de son père, il se livre aux plaisirs, et périt à la chasse en combattant un ours. Il est également enterré dans l'église de Santa Cruz de Cangas de Onis. La brièveté de son règne ne lui permet, dit Sébastien de Salamanque, de rien faire de digne de L'histoire. Il épouse Froiluba''Histoire d'Espagne depuis les premiers temps historiques jusqu'à la mort de Ferdinand VII'', Volume 2, Eugène François Achille Rosseeuw Saint-Hilaire, F.G. Levrault 1837. p.302. . * Ermesinda épouse Alphonse Ier, gouverneur du palais de Pelayo, lequel, par parenthèse, n'a pas de palais''Histoire d'Espagne depuis les premiers temps historiques jusqu'à la mort de Ferdinand VII'', Volume 2, Eugène François Achille Rosseeuw Saint-Hilaire, F.G. Levrault 1837. p.494., troisième roi des Asturies et fils du duc Pierre de Cantabrie. La tradition veut que ses restes reposent aujourd'hui dans la Sainte Grotte de Covadonga, avec ses parents et son mari. Selon l'auteur de la Chronique d'Albelda (881), clerc d'origine mozarabe, installé à Oviedo, et courtisan d'Alphonse III, le roi Alphonse II le Chaste (791-842) établit à Oviedo l'ordre des Goths tout entier, tel qu'il avait existé à Tolède, tant dans l'Eglise qu'au Palais. Cette indication pose en effet la question du retour à la tradition politique et religieuse tolédane dans la monarchie asturienne et paraît impliquer une rupture entre le VIIe s. wisigothique et le VIIIe s. asturien: puisque le Roi Chaste rétablit l'ordre ancien, c'est donc que celui-ci disparu après 711 dans la tourmente de l'invasion musulmane et que le petit Etat chrétien, lors de sa fondation dans les montagnes cantabriques, n'a à peu près rien de commun avec l'ancienne monarchie. C'est aussi la thèse soutenue dans divers travaux par Cl. Sanchez Albornoz''Divers aspects de la continuité wisigothique dans la monarchie asturienne'', Yves Bonnaz, Mélanges de la Casa de Velázquez, Année 1976, Volume 12, Numéro 12, pp.81-99. . Enfin on ne peut s'empêcher de noter que le transfert de pouvoir au sein de la monarchie asturienne est effectuée selon les règles d'origines celtiques, résidus d'une structure matriarcale précédente : ainsi, les femmes récupèrent les droits héréditaires de leurs pères, et les transmettent à leurs maris. Les rois Alfonso Ier et Silos ont accédés au pouvoir grâce à leurs épouses Ermesinda et Adosinda de la famille de Pelayo. C'est seulement dans les derniers temps de cette dynastie, avec Ramiro Ier des Asturies que la ligne de succession patrilinéaire redevient indispensable. * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Personnalité du VIIIe siècle Catégorie:Reconquista Catégorie:Histoire du catholicisme en Espagne Catégorie:Al-Andalus Catégorie:Roi des Asturies Catégorie:Wisigoths Catégorie:Date de naissance inconnue (VIIe siècle) Catégorie:Décès en 737 Catégorie:Homme croisé Catégorie:Histoire de l'Espagne médiévale Catégorie:Bataille des Omeyyades Catégorie:Bataille d'al-Andalus